


Sakaarian Nights

by apyewackety



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 80's, Comic, Fanart, Recreational Drug Use, Sakaar (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Mock comic cover for a story about Loki's first weeks in Sakaar.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Sakaarian Nights

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* In my daydreams I have enough Patrons to devote myself to this sort of thing full time. :)
> 
> Went all in on the 80's retro look on this one.


End file.
